Where The Wonder Happens
Where The Wonder Happens Chapter One - A day So Perfect - Dewclaw It was one of those days, those days where the weather was perfect and each wispy-thin cloud dragged you outside, the wind pulls your wings and pulls your tail, begging for a playmate. That's exactly what Driftwood and I were doing. It wasn't that Driftwood was almost animus insane that bothered me about our relationship. He didn't use his powers; he enchanted his amulet so that he can never use his powers when wearing it, and it's also enchanted so that he can't take it off. It wasn't that we were both male; some dragons tell me I'm awful for this. No, that wasn't it. It was Driftwood's insane mother. She didn't even care about gender, she thought the idea was useless. The thing was that she hated my guts. I'm not even sure why. "Dewclaw!" sounded a voice. Warmth flooded my blood when I heard it. Driftwood. I snapped to, and realized that i had flown straight into a tree, whilst deep in thought, didn't notice, and apparently kept flying. He helped me untangle my wings and tail from the branches, and small sparks of happiness went off whenever he touched my scales. "You worried about something?" Driftwood asked, with kindness in his voice. "Oh," I muttered, in a rush. "No - just." You can tell him anything. ''"It's just - just your mother. She kinda hates me." Driftwood had a rather sad expression. "Oh, it's okay, it's okay. She won't touch you. I won't let her." I sighed. He was right - I had nothing to worry about, but that wasn't going to stop me from worrying.. "Hey," Driftwood started just as I was falling back into my usual track of thoughts. "Uh - i want to - do you want to - I don't know how -" "Yes?" I swerved around to face him, and I barley avoided crashing into another tree. I leveled with him and looked Driftwood in the eyes. He took his his talons. in mine. "Dewclaw, I just really like you." he sighed. "I want to have dragonets." Chapter Two - What EVEN - Driftwood I searched Dewclaw's face for an answer. He just seemed startled. "Oh - uh - I would ''love ''to, it's just biologically impossible." "Nothing is impossible," I amended. "But Driftwood, this is quite psychically Impossible." "Let's land and then I'll tell you my plan." We settled on the roots of the second tree that I nearly crashed into. I sat with my back to Dewclaws, gesturing for him to come sit next to me after he was already comfortable, leaning against the tree. I learned a thing or to from mother, whom pi**es others off for fun. I was just teasing, but all the same Dewclaw came an sat next to me. "You know," I began with out looking at him. "I've been thinking about this for a while." "And?" I turned to look at him. "It's simple, though you might not like it-" "Oh, You think? Uh - that'll work? Like I said it's impossible, but I'd do it with you dragonets or not." "No," I rushed. "I'm talking about enchanted something - a statue - to behave like a real dragon." "Driftwood!" Dewclaw gasped. "You know we shouldn't use our magic.!" "It gets even better," I replied. "First we do a small spell to make sure this bigger spell doesn't take any soul." Dewclaw was obviously some what astounded. I put my wing around him, bronze on silver. "And we'll carve the dragon ourselves." Chapter Three - Just Like Super Heroes. - Dragonflame Amazing, that's what it was. I watched day after day they painstakingly carved her. Wonder - that's the name she chose. And ''she decided to be female. Their daughter - Dewclaws and Driftwood. I remember when they told me about her. She was made of marble and Sapphires. And she was beautiful. Everything was rainbows and sunshine. Until Celaeno found out, of course. An awful tremor of noise echoed through the hallways, vibrating across the students and off to the mountains beyond. Golden flames swam, speeding, through the cracks in the walls, ceiling, and floor. Another roar echoed back, a different dragon, probably searing, as if to challenge the angry SwiftWing. I was in the class I have with the two of them, Driftwood and Dewclaw. Tribal secrets. This was the most important section, the one on NightWings. Bang! Bang! Crash! The huge noises came from the door as a grey-white dragon with purple hair exploded into the room. She has telekinesis, I panicked. Near me, one of the smaller MudWing student that I never really talked to caught flame. Unclear if it was me or the Headmaster, I spun in a terrified circle. "I demand..." cold and clear she hissed. "the parents of Wonder." Off to my left, Driftwood hissed. The smaller MudWing was screaming, but no one seemed to care. Behind Celaeno stood Wonder, looking small next to the White-grey dragon. Briiiiiiiiiiiing! That was the bell. Hell just kinda stood there awkwardly before jumping away to fly out the window and leave his classroom. I decided to follow Celaeno, for I knew she would hurt them. I was ten wing beats behind her, when she and the two SeaWing hybrids rounded a corner and disappeared. The corridor lead a few paces off to the left, then ended at an abrupt wall. It took me a minute, feeling around the passage way before, seemingly unprovoked, the floor let way to a tunnel. I ell head first, and barely mange to catch my fall. I was in a dark room. Knowing it would hurt but not caring, I lit my claws aflame, for it was my only Kindling. Stone on all sides. I looked up, to the tunnel where I had come. It was gone. Chapter Four - Made Of Tombstones - Wonder The scary silver dragon took me out of class, and my fathers too. She walked through a wall, and expected me to follow. That wall was creepy; this place is haunted. I'm afraid that the big scary dragon will kill us. I'm afraid of death. Help. I studied my claws, made of sapphire. The off white dragon lead us to a room with two other dragons in it. One was grey and red, the other green and grey. They were standing still as inanimate statues. My fathers and I sat across from the silver-white grey dragon, and the darker grey dragons sat on either side of her, but closer to us. It was kinda like a circle we were in. "So," purred the SwiftWing, "you two, my dear Driftwood and Dewclaw, thought it was a good idea to use your animus magic without my okay?" She cracked each of her knuckles. "And I have to say..." Her voice suddenly lightened. "That it was a terrific Idea! I mean enchanting a dragon? I have any other dragon ideas for you to enchant." Dewclaw frowned. "Um, excuse me, Master Celaeno," Dewclaw addressed the SwiftWing, earning twin hisses from the darker grey dragons - TrickWings - I suppose. Celaeno glared at him, and her eyes sparkled orange. "Yes?" she spat. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings)